


REALity to Me

by simplythebest_jasmine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Bachelor
Genre: Dating, Drama, F/M, Marriage, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Multiple ships?, Reality TV, Tea, The Bachelorette - Freeform, Who is Endgame?, adrien is testing waters teehee, everyone from miraculous, gabriel is just a guy, no lb or cn, no powers, the bachelor - Freeform, who is here for the right reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplythebest_jasmine/pseuds/simplythebest_jasmine
Summary: Adrien Agreste was the Bachelor. And that’s the least of his worries.





	1. Prologue

Tightening the lapels on his suit, Adrien Agreste cautiously studied himself in the mirror.  
He was really going to do this.  
It wasn’t like he had a choice...  
Did he?  
He could run away... imagine the spectacle at that. But he couldn’t.  
His dad just wanted to help his company and help his son along the way (the latter was just an add-in), and he could only partially fault his father for that.  
Ok, he could fully blame him. 

~ 

“Son, we need to find you a wife.” 

Adrien jumped out of his chair and gave him dad a appalling look. 

“What?” 

“A wife.” Gabriel replied in all seriousness, 

“Don’t you think it’s time you settle down, find a nice girl, maybe have a few grand-.”

“What Dad? No.” Adrien grimaced and shook his head. He had to get out of this conversation now. 

“What why?” Gabriel asked curiously, before cautiously continuing, “are, you, are you... uhm, not into,” he paused, “into women?” 

Adrien places his hands out in front of him and shook his head as he said, “What Dad, no, I like girls. Just girls. I’m not- I’m-I. AM. STRAIGHT.” 

Gabriel shrugged, “Ok son, I get it. Just making sure...” he turned away a bit mumbling,” or otherwise this would’ve been severely futile.” 

“What?” Adrien exclaimed, “where are you going with this?” 

“Well, son, I signed you up for the Bachelor.” 

“THE WHATT?” Adrien practically yelled. 

Gabriel sighed, “The Bachelor.” 

Adrien covered his mouth with his palm in shock. 

“What...?” he said, more to himself, then his dad. 

“Well,” Gabriel began,”it wasn’t really supposed to you, it was supposed to be this other guy, Luka Couffaine, I think, but after the previous season, the feedback in him being the Bachelor wasn’t that great.” 

“Why?” Adrien questioned. Maybe he could get the guy back on the show.

“He wanted to pursue some musician career and they didn’t really want the lead to have the job of a musician. It wasn’t too appealing, and didn’t end well in past seasons.” he shrugged. 

Adrien raised his eyebrows, “and where in all of this, Father, do I fit in?” 

“Give me a sec,” Gabriel tried, speaking in a calming tone, “You know my brand and my team are always looking for a time to promote. And since the Bachelor is one of the biggest tv platforms there is, I of course jumped at the opportunity to represent the brand there.”

Adrien rubbed his chin, still in shock. 

“So I was at the meeting for the Bachelor and they brought this issue up to all of us. They said they needed someone with a pristine background, who’s single, and-“ 

“Long story short you brought up my name.” Adrien finished for him. 

“Well...” Gabriel tried, “yea.” 

Adrien sighed, “I’m not ready for this, I can’t do this, is there any way, any loop I can jump through that’ll get me out of this?” 

Gabriel shook his head, “No unfortunately not.” 

“God Dad, what the hell. What the actual hell.” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

Gabriel grimaced, “I’m sorry son, but look at it from my view, it’s just a few months with some pretty girls, and free vacations. Besides, it’s reality tv, how real is any of it.” 

~

Amidst staring at himself in the mirror and replaying that moment from a few weeks ago, he heard a knock at the door. 

“Adrien, hurry up, the girls will start rolling in, in 10.” 

He took a deep breath as he contemplating the directors words. The girls, aka his possible future wife- maybe? 

His fathers words repeated themselves in his head, “...it’s reality tv, how real is any of it?” 

He truly didn’t know. Except for that fact that he didn’t want to be blindsided by true and false intentions. But things change when your every move is monitored by a large camera, threatening to twist and turn your every word and action. 

He shuddered, as he stepped out of his room and headed outside of the mansion to greet his future wife. 

But while a part of him didn’t want to do this, and wanted to run inside and never come out, another part of him was excited, anxious, and curious for this whole new experience. 

He was the Bachelor. And that was the least of his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super inspired by the latest season of the Bachelorette and started to whip this up. Who knows where it’ll go. Feel free to leave your thoughts, personal opinions, or whatever below :)


	2. Season Premiere pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first episode of the new season and Adrien is already over his head

Adrien took a deep breath when he heard something behind him.

Out of the mansion strode a young man, tall and dark with black-rimmed glasses, a dark blue suit, and a bright red cap. He seemed around Adrien’s age.

Adrien froze, “I thought the girls-,” he coughed, “the contestants, would come through here,” he waved his hand across the driveway where there was enough room for a car to come by and drove someone off.

The guy nodded, “They do. But I’m special.” He lifted the brim of his hat and winked at him.

Adrien couldn’t move. He didn’t sign up for this. He didn’t think the man was mean or bad or anything, but he had told his father-

“Brooo, I’m kidding ya,” he came up slapped Adrien’s shoulder before laughing,” You should’ve seen your face! This is the Bachelor, you are the Bachelor, there will be girls here. I am not a contestant.” He didn’t stop laughing, “Ph man, that was priceless.”

Adrien grimaced and looked around for the cameras, he whispered, ”Are they filming now?”

The guy shook his head,” Not yet, they will in approximately,” he checked his watch, “one minute.”

Adrien sucked in a breath as panic rose in him.

“You’ll be fine.” The guy said, “Oh, by the way, I’m the host,” he stuck his hand out to shake Adrien’s, “the name’s Nino. I promise I won’t be like this all the time, the majority maybe, but I’ll be serious when I need to be.”

Adrien nodded, he didn’t even know what to say.

“Uhm, let me think, once the cameras go on, they don’t come off, so always keep that in the back of your head. Remember you’ll have to eliminate a few women tonight and one consecutively following today. I’ll explain more later but we are on in three, two, one, go. Good luck!” And he was gone, headed behind the cameras.

Adrien took another deep breath before the sound of a car pulling up drew his concentration away.

He stepped forward to meet the car, but before he could go anywhere, he looked over and saw someone from behind the scenes gesture to him to remain where he was.

He stepped back and waited as a limo rolled up in front of him. The door opened and he paused waiting to see who it was.

A tall dark-haired girl with a streak of purple in her hair came out, smoothing her dress down as she came up to him. Part of her hair covered her face, he noticed. She seemed shy, but when she reached him, her voice came out clear and strong,

“Hi, I know you’re going to meet tons of girls tonight and I will most likely be forgotten, but just know, that I understand that. This whole situation,” she waved around to her surroundings, “is a lot of take in. But just know I see you and I’m here for you.” She smiled.

Adrien nodded, relieved, “Thank you for that. And uhm, just to amp up the possibility that I won’t forget you, what’s your name?”

She laughed, “Juleka. Juleka Couffaine.”

Adrien raises his eyebrows.

“Are you uhm, related to...?”

She laughed again, “Luka Couffaine? Yea. He’s my brother.”

She leaned in close, “You don’t know how happy I am that it’s you not him. Imagine how awkkwarrdd that’d be.”

“Yea,” Adrien said chuckling. They must know pre-hand who the Bachelor is before they come on, he thought. It was silent, he didn’t know what to do or say now.

She seemed to notice as she said,” I’ll see you inside.” And walked toward the entrance of the mansion.

Adrien let out another deep breath and shook himself loose. Phew, he thought. That wasn’t too bad, was it?

He couldn’t dwell on that thought long for another limo pulled up. Already? He thought. That was quick.

Out of this limo came somebody carrying so many roses that Adrien couldn’t see her face or any of her except for the yellow dress visible from the waist down.

She came up to him and loudly spoke,” You will give tons, tons, and tons of roses during this.”

Adrien tried to peak over the roses to see her face, but she was fully covered. He did see a couple of whisps of blonde hair, but the rest of this supposed girl was red roses.

She continued, “But.... I hope to be your..”

She dropped all the roses on the ground and looked up at him, her blue eyes shining bright.

“...final Rose.” She smiled as he took her in. She had a blonde sort of pixie cut and was much shorter than the roses made her out to be. Her dress was completely yellow and shining from the sparkles on it. _She’s kind of cute_. 

“I take it your name’s Rose?” he asked playfully.

“No it’s Sarah.”

He blinked, “Sarah?” he asked, “Then why...?” He gestured to the mountains of flowers beneath him.

Her face broke in a fit of giggles as she said,” I’m kidding. My name is Rose, hence all the roses,” she knelt down and picked up an uncrushed rose,” and I do hope to be your final Rose.” She said as she winked and handed it to him.

He took it and smiled,” We’ll see,” he said.

“So, I’ll catch you inside?” She asked questioningly.

“Yea,” he said as he nodded and she walked inside.

Not knowing what to do with the rose, he stuck it in his pocket quickly before the next car arrived.

Two down, he thought, two down, I can do this.

Following those two women, Adrien encountered three more, and after them, Adrien was left exhausted and a bit frustrated.

No one really stood out to him. He knew he couldn’t judge by a first impression, and there were people he was curious about, but so far he felt stuck. The night was barely beginning and he already was drained.

He started to pace up and down the entrance to the mansion when Nino came out.

“Doing alright?” He asked.

Dropping his shoulders, he said, “It’s just a lot to take in.”

Nino nodded, “Yea, well there’s still more.” And pointed to the now approaching limo.

“Good luck.” Nino said as he departed the scene.

The limo came to a stop and the door opened.

No one came out for a few seconds so Adrien moved his head to peek inside. No one in it seemed.

Walking closer, his thoughts were confirmed. No one was in the limo.

What the heck is this? He thought.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pinned to his spot on the ground.  
He tried to look behind at whoever it was but was unable to due to the thin blade lying directly underneath his chin.

From behind him, his capturer said in a silky voice, “You need to loosen up pretty boy.” Before he could register what was happening he found himself on the ground. The fall didn’t hurt but he was now on his butt staring up at who had merely attacked him.

A tall slim Asian women of some sort was smirking at him. She had dark navy hair that fell into a circle shape around her oval-shaped face. She was wearing a bright red jumpsuit with a thin sword in her hand and...

She was very pretty.

She laughed, “The show thinks I’ll fall for you, but it looks like...” she pointed to his position on the floor, “That you’re already falling for me.” She winked and offered her hand.

He took it expecting to be helped up, but she merely shook it saying,” Kagami Tsurugi, please to meet you.”

He was intrigued, “Adrien.” He said in a croaky matter. He blushed and coughed, fixing his voice, “Adrien Agreste.”

“I know,” she said, deciding to help him up onto his feet, “I’ve seen you before. And I knew you were the Bachelor.”

He blushed and looked down at his feet, of course they knew that. He was just stupid, “Oh yeah, okay...” He tried to say more, to learn more but found he couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come. He was kind of speechless.

She seemed to notice a bit, as she smirked, “See you inside.” She poked his chest, “Stay on your toes.” And she was gone.

“Yea, inside...” he trailed off before coughing, clearing his voice once more, “Inside yes, of course, of course...” But no one was there. 

Dusting himself off, he looked back towards the mansion, a hint of a smile on his face.

Maybe things were starting to look up for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow uhm hey guys thanks for the loveee I was going to make each “episode” one chapter, but it was getting kind of long so... here’s this. If it’s boring right now just know it’ll get better hopefully :) I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me tips, your thoughts and all. It’s weird writing fanfic when you’ve read tons; it’s just, “a whole new experience” *insert a Chris Harrison voice* btw are there any Bachelorette fans out there? Thoughts on the finale? I’m not sure tbh like Jed, Tyler, and Hannah I’m just not sure how I feel about the ending.


	3. Season Premiere pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when jasmine updates oh and when adrien realizes how much of an adventure this is

Following Kagami, the next few introductions seemed to move rather quickly. He'd met Alix Kubdel, well, run into her, because she came on skates. Alya Césaire had been an interesting one. When the limo pulled up, he heard a mic being plugged in and some quick tapping before a "Testing, testing, one, two, three." He couldn't see anyone, but a loud, confident voice arose, mimicking a newscaster as it said, "We are here with the Adrien Agreste, our new Bachelor."

Someone stood out from around the limo- a tan, auburn-haired girl with thin, black-rimmed glasses wearing a light, sultry, orange, ankle-length dress. Walking toward him with her mic, she outstretched it toward him as she began, "I'm Alya Césaire, here with the latest scoop on our new Bachelor. How are you fairing so far?"

Adrien shrugged casually, “I mean, it's something new, but I'm willing to try it and experience its full potential."

Alya nodded, "Anyone here catch your eye?" she winked.

Adrien feigned ignorance, "I don't know, except for that orange really stands out at times."

Alya laughed, "Wise words from a wise man."

"As always," Adrien responded.

Alya looked up at him curiously, "Send me off?" she asked as she handed Adrien the microphone.

Adrien tensed, nervous, but brushed that aside, "And now, entering the mansion, the only woman in orange, Alya Césaire!"

Alya winked at him and waved goodbye, striding off into the mansion.

Adrien had no idea where to put the microphone thereafter, but Nino along with a few others (staff he presumed) came and took that, alongside her other props.

~

_Ok, so this was different. _ _By some shot. _

Instead of the common black limo, a white one was now present on the driveway. And instead of a girl getting out, a _man _did. _Not this again... _But the man looked _far _older than Adrien's age range, so that calmed him a bit- _a bit. _And, the man made no contact with him, preceding to open the side door of the limo. Too far away to get a glance, Adrien watched as the woman in the vehicle held up her hand over her side door. The man took it, helping her out of the limo. 

_That seemed unnecessary..._ The man let go of her hand and went to retrieve something from the back of the limo as Adrien took note of the passenger. 

She stood tall, (high-heels will do that to you), _not in a dress__, just like,.....Kagami- __nope._ Adrien shook his head, _not _a good idea to think of other girls while possible meeting your future wife. But she wasn't in a dress, rather white jeans that hugged her waist, and a short yellow top that could almost count as a crop-top but not quite there yet. _Modeling has given me way too much information on outfits that I wouldn't necessarily need to know...thanks Dad... _

Adrien couldn't see her eyes because she had shades on; it was nighttime. Eyeing her warily, Adrien's attention drifted from her to the sound of _another _car door opening and closing. Another pair of heels came around the corner and just when Adrien was deciding if he was into a twins scenario, he realized they looked nothing alike. 

The first girl had blonde; this one was an orange-red head. Where the first girl had pants, the second had a blueish greenish dress that gathered into layers at the bottom. And while the first girl's emotions were unreadable, the second's was transparent- she was obviously happy to be here. She even had a partial jump in her step as she stepped forward toward him; he smiled. But the second girl's pleased expression was gone as the first one whispered something to her- _stay here, _was all he could transcribe.

The blonde stepped forward, handing her sunglasses to the man from earlier, which he took precariously, amidst the handful of items of luggage he now carried. Her eyes were blue, but her whole posture claimed the title of, to be blunt, rich. Adrien noticed this quickly, as he had been raised in the same environment. 

"ADRIKINS!" Adrien narrowed his eyes at _that, _no one had ever gone over the contestants making up names for him.

"Actually," he corrected, "it's Adrien-"

"Not for me, Adrikins. It's Adrikins now." 

"I-"

"I TOTALLY forgot, Chloe Bourgeois here!" 

"Nice to meet you," he started, "Bourgeois?"

"Oh my he knows me! Yes, sweet Adrikins, that's my daddy's last name. Or should I say, _your future father-in-law_? You saw it coming Adrikins honey, don't give me that look."

"Do I _know _you?" Adrien asked, from the way Chloe talked, it seemed like they did.

Chloe giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder where it landed perfectly on her opposite shoulder, "Ugh, I wish, but we will! If you'd meet me already, you'd probably never be on this show in the first place if I honest, Adrikins. Which is why," she whispered, "I'm not sure why she came." She jabbed in the direction of "girl 2", who was looking down at her shoes. 

Adrien opened his mouth a second time, but, "Alright Adrikins, I'll be going inside, don't take too much time." She threw herself atop him, kissing his cheek, and he grimaced. She noticed his reaction and laughed, "Don't look _so sad_ to see me go, it won't be long." And then she left. 

Adrien couldn't even compose himself because as soon as she left, the next one came up. But compared to Chloe who was a hindrance of air, this one was a breath of it- to an extent.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina." She looked at her heels, toeing the ground, and not at him. He followed her gaze, "Hello Sabrina's shoes." 

Sabrina blushed, and laughed, looking at him, "I hope, Chloe didn't give you much trouble." 

He shrugged, "Is she like that all the time?"

Sabrina shook her head, "She can be really nice when you get to know her." Sabrina looked wistfully at where Chloe had just walked into. 

"Well, tell me about you, I think we have a few seconds or so..." 

"I don't know what she wants me to say," Sabrina whispered.

"What?"

"Chloe."

"But you're Sabrina."

"Yea, but-"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well... I'm not sure how this works, but the earlier people told me something about themselves or something."

"I-"

"Well, your dress is pretty." Adrien said.

Sabrina looked down at it, "Thanks, I picked it myself. Chloe didn't like it very-"

"Sabrina. _I _think it looks nice." 

"Well, thank you, you look nice too." 

Adrien nodded; Sabrina looked away from him and towards the entrance of the mansion, "I think she wants me to go..."

Adrien turned and saw Chloe in the doorway motioning for Sabrina to followed her; she looked angry. 

"I think-"

He was ignored, "It was nice meeting you, Adrien." She barely looked his way as she trailed off to Chloe immediately. Adrien caught Chloe's gaze, and she stopped motioning Sabrina over; daintly waving at him. He raised his hand in a quick response before turning around again. _What the heck was that_.

Would it be self-centered if he didn't like the fact that Sabrina didn't pay much attention, nor effort into him? _It is a show about me... _

but was it?

~

Waiting for another car to arrive, Adrien stretched his muscles around some. It was getting pretty tiresome remaining in one spot at a time. He wondered how many more there would be. He kind of wanted to go inside now. But the sound of another car pulling up pushed that thought away as he tried to focus on the newcomer.

The car stopped directly in front of him, no less than 10 feet away from his spot. He waited patiently for someone to get out, but the door didn't open. He thought there would be another presentation coming because that would explain the delayed entrance. A few minutes had gone by and a bit of worry and confusion rose in him. This wasn't another prank, was it? He saw the director looking at him from behind the camera, confusion in his face as well.

Adrien decided to take a step and see how the director reacted. He glanced back up at him, the director made no move of telling him to go back. He took another, and got the same response. Deciding to go all out, he walked up to the limo and opened it. Inside was a small girl hunched over the front seat. She jumped as she opened the door and he made contact with deep blue eyes and dark navy hair.

"Shit." she said, "Have I really been in here that long?"

Adrien didn't really know what to say, "Uhm, well, yea."

"Shit." she said again, "I was really planning on coming out, I swear. I just," she paused, "I got really, uh, nervous and I mean-ugh, I still am I was just, trying to calm myself down because I started panicking and ugh, oh my gosh this is so embarrassing. Marinette why?-" She looked down at her hands in her lap.

Adrien smiled lightly, "It's alright, hell, you think I'm not nervous? I wasn't even supposed to be on this show!" He chuckled mildly.

Marinette sighed, "Yea, well I know, it's just I had this whole thing ready and once this thing,"

"Limo." Adrien corrected.

Marinette shot him a look, "Yea the _limo _pulled up and I froze and gosh-" She put her hands in her palms as she groaned, "I messed it up."

Adrien could see a medium-sized box behind her as she said that and his curiosity perked up.

"Marinette?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, amidst her face in her hands.

"What's in the box?"

She looked at him, "The box?" 

He pointed to the box beside her, "The box. The box. Oh my gosh the box! You aren't supposed to know about that until later! Ugh, strike two!" 

"Marinette-"

"THIS IS A DISASTER."

"Marinette-"

"What."

"Look at me."

"Nope."

"Marinette," he drawled.

She peeked out from her fingers, "Oh my gosh...strike three."

"What?"

She stuck her face in her hands again, mumbling gibberish; he only caught _handsome._

"Marinette." Was this the fifth time? 

She finally dropped her hands and looked at him, defeated. He crouched in front of the car, beside her, "Marinette," he began, "I've messed up some many times already and I haven't even been on this show a day."

"Like what?" 

"Well, I went to open the limo door for the first contestant and kind of got yelled at by the director." 

"Wait, so did you break a rule coming here? Strike four," she mumbled.

"No! At least, I don't think so, if so, we're in the same boat." 

"Ha. ha."

"Come on be more enthusiastic."

Marinette gave him a look, and Adrien laughed, "You're going to be okay. I'm okay, so you're going to be okay. I got your back." 

A small smile flashed across Marinette’s face at the last line, though Adrien had no idea where that came from. He barely knew her. But that didn't matter as he watched her smile, and she took his hand, about to get out, before dropping it. 

"Wait."

"Oh no." 

"Oh be quiet." Marinette turned around and grabbed ahold of the box, "Can you just go back to like where you were? I'm going to try this again."

Adrien gave her a look, which she responded with one of her own; he ended up complying, returning to his previous spot. 

"Oh, where is the lady? Where is she?" he called. 

Marinette opened her door, and Adrien froze, jokes long gone. He hadn't gotten a full glimpse of her dress in the car, but now- it was twilight, with streams of galaxy colors and sparkles; she looked like the night sky.

"I-"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I-"

"Well now, the cat's got your home."

"What?" Adrien managed to get out.

She handed him the box, "Open it." she said.

He delicately took the box, noticing the holes atop it as he gingerly took off the lid. A black cat lay on its back and yawned at him. 

"His name is Plagg, well unless you don't like it, because then you can change it and-" She was rambling.

"It's alright." Adrien dipped his finger into the box, only to barely miss being swiped at. 

Marinette grimaced, "He acts feisty but he's actually a true sweetheart. Aren't you?" Marinette cooed at the cat. He turned over away from her.

Marinette and Adrien both laughed softly, looking at each other, "My name's Marinette." she said softly. 

"I have never met you in my entire life before, but nice to meet you Marinette. Thank you for the cat."

"Yea, I've never seen you before either, not even prior to this, but you're welcome for that cat."

Their spell was broken as Plagg tried to get out of the box and swipe at Adrien. He yelled.

Marinette eyed Plagg suspiciously, "Be a good kitten, Plagg." He meowed innocently. 

"Oh, he likes you," Adrien grumbled. 

"You'll love him," Marinette assured.

They both resolved to watching Plagg before Marinette took her leave; Adrien watching her, alongside Plagg, the entire time. 

"So, you going to be a good kitten?" Adrien asked Plagg. 

Adrien watched as Plagg just stared at him, probably unsure if this was a good time to attack or not. 

Plagg moved an inch and Adrien called, “Don’t you dare.” To which Plagg just hissed and moved to lay down in the box, drifting off moments later. 

“Ugh, you’re so lazy.” Adrien sighed. 

Plagg opened an eye and Adrien jumped back setting the box on the ground, “I was kidding! Kidding!” 

Plagg shut his eye and rolled around, purring to himself. Oh how Adrien wished he was in his place. 

Almost over, he thought.

Oh, but little did he know, it had just _begun_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm not dead I've just been busy.
> 
> ANYWHO BACK TO REALity to Me  
this fanfic is honestly fun to write :D what's going on hmm?  
is that everybody?  
what/who has been your favorite entrance/intro?  
does anybody watch the bachelor cause peter’s up, let’s see how this goes...
> 
> leave your thoughts and theories below 
> 
> peace out 
> 
> p.s. just wanted to let you guys know i love you more than the geometry test i had today :)

**Author's Note:**

> I got super inspired by the latest season of the Bachelorette and started to whip this up. Who knows where it’ll go. Feel free to leave your thoughts, personal opinions, or whatever below :)


End file.
